Compared with swirl-stabilized systems, combustion systems based on jet flames afford advantages, in particular from the thermoacoustic perspective, owing to the distributed heat-releasing zones and the absence of swirl-induced turbulence. Through suitable choice of the jet pulse it is possible to generate small-scale flow structures that dissipate acoustically induced heat-releasing fluctuations and thereby suppress pressure pulsations that are typical of swirl-stabilized flames.
The jet flames are stabilized by mixing in hot recirculating gases. The temperatures of the recirculation zone that are necessary for this cannot be guaranteed in gas turbines, in particular in the lower partial load operating range, by the known annular arrangement of the jets with a central recirculation zone. In the partial load operating range in particular, therefore, it must be ensured that partial or complete extinction of the flames is prevented by means of additional stabilization mechanisms. Stabilizing a jet flame consequently remains a problem that has not been entirely resolved.